


30 Days of Bliss For Alois

by DangerRollins



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, alois deserves happiness and someone to love him, at the very least he deserves a better butler, ciel cant dance worth a damn, neither can alois, seriously fuck claude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Sebastian finds that being Alois Trancy's butler is far easier than being Ciel Phantomhive's.
Relationships: Alois trancy & Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive & Alois Trancy, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	30 Days of Bliss For Alois

**Author's Note:**

> It's just so obvious that all Alois wants is someone to love him and obviously he isn't gonna get that from a demon, but my God, Claude is a dick!! Anyways, I was looking for a story like this but couldn't find one so I wrote it myself. Enjoy!

Ciel Phantomhive was incredibly smart when it came to certain things, but incredibly stupid when it came to certain others. That much had been made clear to Sebastian from the very start.

Humans were odd creatures and every single one of them perplexed Sebastian to a certain extent, but there wasn't a human on earth that could confuse him more than his young master. Sebastian figured he'd never understand some things about the Earl. For instance, how he could manage to be the queen's guard dog and figure out who the criminal behind whatever crime he was investigating at the time was, yet he couldn't for the life of him make his own tea or button his own shirt or run his own bath. Or how he could sit at his desk and fill out paperwork from morning 'til night with minimal complaints, but couldn't entertain whichever guests of his that decided to pop up for more than five minutes without throwing a fit.

Or how he could be smart enough to run an entire company on his own but was somehow too stupid to turn down a bet that he was destined to lose.

Ciel and Alois, once bitter enemies, were now...Well, still enemies, just a little more passive-aggressive and neither of them was trying to kill the other at this moment in time since they each had more serious issues to attend to. Actually, it seemed that they each had at least the slightest bit of respect for the other, seeing as they'd both suffered similar traumas and were both a little evil in their own ways. They were quite similar in a lot of ways, though they hated to admit it.

They couldn't be called friends, but they tolerated each other, and although they'd probably never admit it, they did enjoy each other's company. Up until they'd met each other, they were both lacking someone around their own age to spend time with. Now that problem was solved.

Ciel never visited Alois--He was far too busy and far too prideful to pay the boy a visit just for shits and giggles. The same couldn't be said for Alois.

"CI-EL! MY SWEET, DARLING CIEL! OH, HOW I MISSED YOU!" Alois would bust open the mansion doors and skip inside with a bright smile on his face as he screamed his head off, scaring the staff and Ciel himself. Even Sebastian, usually calm and collected--would jump and gasp as the loud voice invaded the large building, sometimes even letting out a small grunt of dissatisfaction.

He didn't mind Alois much, even though he was loud and brought chaos along with him. It was that horrid excuse for a butler that he brought along with him that made Sebastian's eyes roll into the back of his skull every time he heard Alois making his entrance. Where Alois was, Claude wasn't too far behind.

Ciel would grit his teeth, throw his head down on the table, and sometimes even crawl under it to hide once he heard the voice. That never worked. Alois would always skip right in and dive down to the ground, already looking for him under the desk.

Alois came to visit once or twice a month, and that had been a common occurrence for the last six or so months, but Ciel still acted shocked and annoyed whenever he popped in. Between him and Lizzie, Ciel just couldn't catch a damned break.

He hated that he didn't mind either one of them as much as he probably should.

"How many times have I asked you to stop calling me that?" Ciel would grit out as Alois swung him around, hugging him tightly. For such a scrawny boy, Alois sure could be quite strong when he really wanted to. "Why are you here?" He'd always ask.

Alois would always send him a glare and say, "Because I very well want to be, Ciel Phantomhive, and I won't be leaving any time soon!"

It was a routine that Ciel had grown quite used to, and one that he truly couldn't find it in himself to mind. It was no different this time, either. It'd gone just as always. Except this time, when Alois left, he took Sebastian with him.

Every time Alois came for a visit, he insisted that Ciel put whatever paperwork he had to get done aside and spend the day playing games with him instead. After a few weak arguments, Ciel would give in and they'd play whatever Alois wanted to. Board games, competitions held out in the gardens, who could read what book the fastest, whatever. Alois liked to compete, though he almost always lost whatever playful battle they may have, and Ciel liked winning everything and watching Alois pout about it.

However.

When Alois suggested they have a bit of a dance-off...

Ciel had been quick to turn the challenge down at first, knowing that he had two left feet. He hated dancing when he didn't absolutely have to--He hated it even when he **did** absolutely have to. He hated dancing for any reason at all.

"I'll do anything else but that." He'd told Alois firmly.

Alois pouted just as he usually did when he didn't get what he wanted and ran over to Ciel, spinning him around about a thousand times as he screamed quickly, half of it undecipherable to Ciel, "OH COME ON, DON'T BE LIKE THAT! WE'VE HAD PRACTICALLY EVERY OTHER COMPETITION WE COULD'VE POSSIBLY HAD, OTHER THAN A COOKING COMPETITION, AND BELIEVE ME, THAT'S NEXT! I WANT TO SEE YOU DANCE AND I WANT YOU TO SEE ME DANCE AND WATCH THIS--"

And Alois was dancing in front of Ciel before Ciel could even comprehend what was happening. Ciel stood there for a good minute, head spinning and watching with his usual scowl as Alois danced around him, pulling all kinds of moves that Ciel had never seen done before in his entire life. When Alois finally finished, landing in some stupid pose right in front of Ciel's face, breathing hard and having already broken a sweat, Ciel continued staring at him blankly for a while before bending over and bursting out laughing.

Alois furrowed his brows and looked away from Ciel and over at Claude, then Sebastian, then Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny. All five of them were standing with their hands in front of their mouths, trying to keep their expressions blank as they soundlessly cackled under their breath. Alois was perplexed until Ciel's laughter finally died down enough for him to speak.

"You're terrible! That was the worst dancing I've ever witnessed!" And then he was right back to laughing, even going as far as sliding down to the floor and kicking his legs in the air as he howled with laughter and tried to keep from wetting himself.

Ciel Phantomhive rarely smiled, let alone laughed, but if there was one thing that could make him giggle, it was Alois Trancy's dancing--If it could even be called that.

It took a long time for Ciel to calm himself down enough to stand up again, but once he did, he cleared his throat and tried to stop chuckling as Alois stood with his arms crossed over his chest, frowning at the rude boy in front of him.

"I danced beautifully." Alois defended himself.

Just like that, Ciel was back on the floor laughing again.

Alois found himself shouting over the obnoxious laughter. "Well, if you think I'm so bad then, you won't mind having the dance-off after all!" He huffed. "And why don't we make a bet too?! Whoever wins gets whatever they want, no ifs, ands, or buts!"

Ciel had stupidly agreed to it, figuring that he couldn't possibly lose to someone as terrible at dancing as Alois was. What he'd forgotten before agreeing to the competition, though, was that he was awful at dancing as well. He figured he was at least better than Alois, but as it turns out...

"Young Master, forgive me, but I **do** think this is awfully pathetic." Sebastian sighed as he watched Ciel attempt to keep up with blonde boy who was out dancing him with ease.

The rules of the competition were simple. Whoever failed to dance through the song with minimal mistakes lost. Ciel had made ten mistakes by the time the song had begun. He lost his footing so many times that Sebastian wondered how his bony behind wasn't yet bruised.

"Oh be quiet," Ciel grunted breathlessly. "I'm starting to get into it!"

Sebastian had never felt more confused in his life. How was it that Ciel was worse at dancing than Alois when Alois was only shaking his bum and swinging his limbs around wildly? And were either of the young boys even hearing the music? Neither of them looked like they were dancing to the song that was being played.

Needless to say, Ciel somehow managed to lose the competition. Also needless to say, Alois wanted the one thing that he knew Ciel would most certainly miss. His butler.

"I'll have him for a month, until my next visit!" Alois grinned. "And I'll lend you Claude!"

"What? Absolutely not!" Ciel had argued, although he knew it was pointless. There was no arguing with Alois, especially when he was excited, and oh **boy** was he excited.

He screamed incomprehensible words as he cartwheeled around the room and then practically ran out the door and back to his carriage, demanding that Sebastian follow along quickly.

Sebastian remained in his spot, standing beside Ciel who turned to face him with an almost guilty look on his face. Sebastian was glaring at him, scolding him and cursing him out internally, but he remained blank-faced as he stared at his young master.

"Well...Sebastian..." Ciel sighed as he squeezed his eye shut. "I lost fair and square so I suppose...I order you to do whatever he says for the next month. He's your master now."

So, just like that, Sebastian was walking out of the Phantomhive Manor and climbing into Alois' carriage.

"We're going to have so much fun!" The young boy squealed, wiggling around in his seat. Sebastian quirked the sides of his mouth up slightly. It wasn't much of a smile, but it was all he could manage.

***

Sebastian hadn't at all been happy with the arrangement at first. He figured Alois would be ten times as demanding as Ciel, far more difficult, and even if he wasn't, Sebastian didn't like changing up his routine. He was the perfect butler for Ciel because they'd been together for quite a while now and he knew how Ciel liked things done. The same couldn't be said for Alois. He knew next to nothing about him, and he had no idea what to expect.

He figured Alois would make this the most miserable month of his entire existence, but it turned out to be quite the opposite.

Alois wasn't difficult to please at all.

"Don't I look great?!" Alois grinned as he skipped back into his bedroom and spun around for Sebastian, who was seated awkwardly on his bed. Sebastian wasn't used to sitting on his master's bed, and he certainly wasn't used to his master dressing himself, but Alois had made it clear that he wanted to dress himself so he could show his clothes off to Sebastian.

Alois wasn't very used to dressing himself either, so his shorts were a little sideways and his shirt was inside out, but Sebastian didn't say a word about it.

"That one might be even better than the last one!" Sebastian complimented the sixth outfit the same way he'd complimented the ones before it; with a large smile and a small clap of his hands.

Alois giggled before skipping back to his closet to try on another outfit.

Sebastian was absolutely nothing like Claude ad Alois completely adored it! Claude would just stand next to his bed, staring with a blank facial expression as Alois showed him his new clothes excitedly. He'd only ever utter a monotonous "You look nice." Before letting out a quiet yet audible sigh as Alois turned to head back to his closet and find something else to put on, usually determined to find something that would take his butler's useless breath away, but nothing ever did.

Sebastian was different. He actually paid attention and it made Alois feel good.

Alois had been watching Sebastian for a long time. The way he attended to Ciel's every need and actually treated him as if he cared about him...Alois had always been jealous of that.

Alois wasn't stupid. He knew that Sebastian was a demon, just like Claude. He knew that neither of them truly cared about him or about Ciel or about anything else. All either of them was after was a delicious soul to devour, nothing more and nothing less. Still...At least Sebastian didn't make that fact apparent every chance he got. Claude did.

Alois had spent his entire life wishing that someone cared about him. He figured a long time ago that he'd never truly find that person, but for now, he was content just playing pretend. 

Claude made it impossible to pretend that he was with Alois because he cared about him, though. Alois had always wished he'd gotten lucky enough to come across Sebastian before Ciel had.

He couldn't go back in time and make that happen, but he still managed to find a way to get Sebastian all to himself for at least a short time.

"What about this one?!" Alois asked as he jumped out of the closet again and struck a pose in front of Sebastian. Sebastian chuckled and nodded his head. "That beautiful shade of peach goes wonderfully with your skin, your highness!"

Alois practically squealed before running over to Sebastian and tackling him in a hug. Once again he was talking quickly and his words were practically indecipherable. "Oh, Sebastian, you're truly the best! Ciel Phantomhive doesn't deserve you! If you were truly my butler, we'd be the best of friends! Forever and ever, until time to eat my soul, at least! Claude couldn't dream of being as good a butler as you!"

Sebastian's lips formed a smirk before he could stop them from doing so. He did enjoy the mass amounts of compliments Alois gave him, especially the ones that lifted him up while shoving Claude down. He also enjoyed how easy it was to please Alois. He didn't ask for much. Mainly only compliments and comfort.

"Well, I am your butler for the month, your highness. I'm sure we'll be the best of friends for these four weeks."

Alois squealed again before climbing off of Sebastian and yanking him up by the hand. "Come! I'm ready for my bath now, and I'd love a cup of tea!"

"Yes, your highness."

***

Alois couldn't be sure which parts of the day were his favorite anymore. Was it the morning, when Sebastian gently called his name and then shook him awake in an even more gentle manner? When Sebastian watched and waited patiently as the young Trancy drank his tea, then slowly pulled the covers off of him and began to get him dressed for the day? When he asked ever so softly how the young boy had slept and whether or not he'd had dreams, good or bad?

The first morning, Alois giggled as he went behind Sebastian's work and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt, watching closely for the demon's reaction. Not a single ounce of annoyance crossed his face for even a second. As a matter of fact, his lips curved upward and into a smile as the butler looked up at Alois' mischievous face and chuckled. "You're quite silly." He observed.

Alois giggled, face flushed and heart beating fast as he transformed from his sleepy state to his usual excited one.

Was it noon, when Sebastian brought him a delicious snack along with more tea? When Sebastian carefully and patiently fed him said snack, wiping stray crumbs off of his face with either a handkerchief or a gloved thumb? When after he finished with his snack, Alois hopped up from his table and dragged Sebastian along to play a game with him?

Was it late in the evening, when Sebastian slowly removed the young Trancy's clothing and gently set him in the bathtub? When he took his time bathing him, washing him clean from top to bottom, taking a little extra time to massage the shampoo into his hair? Was it when Sebastian grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Alois, picking him up, drying him off, and carrying him into his bedroom to get settled for the night?

Was it when Alois was dressed in his nightgown and tucked gently into the warm sheets of his bed, Sebastian sitting in the chair beside it reading whatever story Alois had requested to hear that night?

Alois just wasn't sure. He only knew that he loved every moment with Sebastian, and although it was hard to be unhappy in the demon's presence, every now and then he felt dread filling his veins and dripping into the pit of his stomach as he realized that he wouldn't be able to keep Sebastian forever.

Two weeks into Sebastian's stay at the Trancy estate, Alois was feeling particularly badly. It wasn't just because of the fever he'd been dealing with all day, and not just because of the stomach ache, sore throat, and stuffy nose that came with it either. It was more because of the dull ache in his chest, the heavy weight that rested between his heart and his rib cage as he counted down the week's, the days, the minutes, and the seconds until Sebastian would have to return to the Phantomhive Manor.

"Sebastian," Alois called weakly before letting out a cough. Sebastian had been just about to leave the room after he'd finished reading Alois' story for the night. Alois' back had been turned to him the entire time, and he thought for sure that the young boy had fallen asleep almost as soon as he'd started reading, so the scratchy voice calling for him in the darkness made Sebastian's eyes widen slightly before he regained his composure.

"Yes, your highness?" Sebastian asked as he turned to face him again.

"Please stay with me tonight. And for the rest of the nights we have left as well." He called sadly.

"Of course, your highness." The butler bowed his head and let a hand rest on his chest before walking over to the chair he'd previously occupied and taking a seat in it.

"No, that won't do," Alois sighed as he turned to face the butler. His red eyes were the only things Alois could see, and he found the sight to be comforting, albeit a little creepy. "Please lay with me."

Sebastian carefully removed his shoes and his tailcoat before sliding underneath the covers that Alois held up with shaky arms. Alois didn't hesitate to wrap himself around Sebastian and cling to him as soon as he did.

Sebastian wasn't very warm, physically, you know with him being a demon and all. Yet, Alois felt that he'd never felt warmer in his entire life.

He let out a small, content sigh as he squeezed Sebastian tightly, giggling quietly to himself as he thought of the man as a giant teddy bear. He laughed again as he thought about how ironic it was that Sebastian was nicer to him than anyone else had ever been, despite being a demon. A **demon**.

Alois had heard of God a few times, and he knew that God was the one who was supposed to be praised, but God wasn't lying with him right now and keeping him safe. A demon was.

Alois wondered how it could be...How was it that a demon was treating him better than simple humans had? How was a demon nicer than...Than the former head of the Trancy estate?

Alois' giggling stopped abruptly as he sucked in a small breath and thought about that horrid man. He did a little more thinking, and then a little more before slowly sliding his knee between Sebastian's legs and sucking in another breath, waiting to see what he'd do.

Sebastian didn't say or do anything.

Alois carefully lifted his head up to look Sebastian in the eyes, and Sebastian stared back at him with his usual, cool expression.

Alois grabbed both of Sebastian's hands and wrapped them around his waist, waiting to see if they'd slide further down, but they didn't.

"You aren't trying to touch me." Alois observed quietly.

"Do you..." Sebastian hated to ask the question. "Do you want me to touch you, your highness?"

Alois turned in Sebastian's arms and rested his head on the man's chest once again, moving his leg away from the man's lower region as he did. "No...I don't want that. I-I—" Alois felt like crying as he clung to Sebastian. "Do you want to touch me?"

"No, your highness, I'm afraid I don't."

Alois smiled a little at that, although a stray tear forced its way down his cheek. That felt good to hear. "I'm glad you don't want to." He mumbled.

"You need to rest, your highness, or else you'll wake up feeling even more ill." Sebastian told him softly.

Alois was softly snoring before he could finish his sentence.

***

Alois bawled like a baby during the last week of Sebastian's stay. He cried himself to sleep at night as he clung to Sebastian, he cried in the morning as soon as he woke up, he burst into tears throughout the day whether he was eating, using the toilet, or skipping around the garden to kill some time. He threw temper tantrums on the floor occasionally, and insisted on Sebastian carrying him around everywhere.

Sebastian always managed to get him to calm down for a short time, but it never lasted long.

The last morning they'd ever get to spend together, or so Alois figured, was miserable. Alois didn't stop sobbing for even a moment as he went about his usual routine.

"It isn't fair," Alois wailed as Sebastian struggled to get him into his carriage. "Ciel's a miserable brat! He doesn't deserve you! I should kill him as soon as I see him and then you can devour his soul and then you can move on to mine! I bet mine's better anyway! Packed full of nutritious misery and all the toppings!"

Sebastian almost laughed at that, but he figured it wouldn't be right to let such a sound escape his lips when his master--for the next few hours at least--was busy crying.

"Now, now. You mustn't think like that. Our time together has been quite enjoyable, but I'm sure Claude misses his master and—"

"I don't care about Claude!" Alois only sobbed harder at the mention of his name. "Of all the damned demons I could've promised my soul to, why did it have to be him?! The dullest of them all!" He wiped his face with the back of his hand and Sebastian patted his back comfortingly as he slid into the seat beside him.

The ride to the Phantomhive manor was a long one. Sebastian spent the whole time trying desperately to calm Alois down and get the kid to collect himself, to no avail. When they arrived at the Manor, Alois shoved Sebastian's comforting hands away from him, jumped out of the carriage and ran to the front door as quickly as he could.

He slammed it open and let out a blood-curdling scream as he fell to the floor, crying and rocking back and forth for a few moments before turning to lay on his stomach and bang his fists against the ground.

Ciel, who'd been just about to walk past the door and only just managed to jump out of the way before it swung open, stared at him blankly before looking at Sebastian.

"What on Earth is wrong with him?" He questioned boredly, scoffing as he stuck a foot out to nudge the boy's side. Alois cried louder in response. "He's getting his snot on my porcelain floors."

"I'm afraid he isn't very happy about our month together coming to an end, Young Master." Sebastian explained.

"Hm." Ciel was only half listening as he brushed a few specs of dust off his ring. "Well, I can't say the same. These thirty days with Claude have been some of the worst of my life. I'd rather have burned alive with my parents than had to have dealt with **him** for a month." His eye narrowed as he spoke harshly, Claude standing nearby, looking down and clenching his jaw.

Sebastian tried not to look too smug as Ciel continued with his complaints. "The tea he makes is disgusting, and the only thing duller than it is him. He's awfully boring, and terrible at protecting me. I tripped on the stairs and scraped my knee last week, and where was he?!" Ciel scoffed and shook his head. "Off preparing an unseasoned meal. Or perhaps he was drawing me a lukewarm bath. Alois, take your incompetent butler and get out—"

"Oh!" Alois wailed as he screamed and kicked louder and harder than he had been before.

Ciel sighed. Alois could be dramatic, but he couldn't blame the boy this time around. If he was stuck with a demon as useless as Claude for the rest of his life, he'd be throwing a fit too.

"Alois, it isn't like you do anything important anyway. Why don't you come stay with me, say...Every other month? You can spend your days and your nights here, in one of the guest rooms. Sebastian can—"

Alois' tears practically evaporated and he moved quicker than Ciel had ever even seen Sebastian move, getting off the floor and running straight at him. Ciel grunted and yelped as he was being swung around yet again, his head spinning and pounding as Alois screamed 'Thank yous' into his ear.

Ciel hated doing anything kind for anyone, and this was exactly why.

"Just promise to keep that damned butler away from me during your stay. He stares at me like I'm the last soul on Earth and I can feel myself drifting closer to death every time he says something stupid!" Ciel shouted over the eager boy.


End file.
